Joker Rewritten
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Okay so I have FINALLY finished rewritting Joker, Sum: Logan is lost in the woods during a thunder storm and seeks shelter when he stumbles onto a mysterious and creepy Mansion. What lies inside? AU
1. Part 1

It was pouring outside. _'And you had to take a stroll out in the woods today because?'_ A 16 year old Brunet boy asked himself as he was searching for shelter.

He was pretty deep into the woods, and not having paid attention to where he was going, he got himself lost. _'Great. Logan you've got brains. Why didn't you use them?'_ the boy, Logan, thought to himself as he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair to get it out of his eyes, his short brown spikes having fallen flat against his forehead, poking his eyes.

He heard thunder clatter somewhere far away. _'Great, I've got to find shelter and quick._ he thought, looking around frantically for anything that wasn't a tree to hide under, or in. His mother's voice ringing in his head, warning him that when there was a thunderstorm to NEVER hide under a tree, or have an umbrella over your head.

_Hey? What's that? A… Mansion? _he thought as he spotted a really old and big building, _Probably abandoned, no one would mind if I stayed till the storm's over, right? _He thought to himself as he made his way towards it. Once there he looked behind him as another flash lit up the sky and hit a tree near by. He shrieked loudly as he frantically knocked on the door. When no one came to open it, he tried the door handle. Surprisingly enough, it opened and he quickly went inside.

"Uhm, h-hello? Is anyone there?" he called, waiting for an answer. _'Course there's no one here.'_ he thought to himself when he didn't get a response.

He walked a little further inside. Strangely enough everything looked clean, like the house was indeed occupied. "Hello?" he called again a little louder, with more confidence.

Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut and a dark chuckling could be heard, coming from seemingly no where. He looked around frantically, scared out of his wits and trying not to scream and give whoever was there reason to hurt him, or scare him further.

"Welcome, stranger, to my humble estate." a voice echoed through the mansion. "It's not often that I get visitors. But, I must ask you to leave." the voice ordered. Then a small pause before it continued, "Unless you're up for a challenge, come find me and play a game with me. Your choice." it echoed, "Question is, do you have the courage to do so?"

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Logan said, a little creeped out and very scared.

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge if I just showed myself now would it?" the voice answered with a laugh.

"Oh, man." Logan whined, "F-fine! I'll play your stupid game!" he exclaimed, as he trudged further into the mansion looking for anyone, or anything. There was no way he was going back out there. Maybe by the time he found this person it'll have stopped raining and he'll be able to bail and go home... if he could find the way back to town.

As he searched, he noticed that the mansion was in a mixed style of modern day styles and old fashioned ones. Most furniture looked like those you'd find in your grandparents' homes, centuries old couches, chairs and tables adorned various corners of the room he was currently in. Though there was the occasional modern electronic device here and there, like a flat screen TV on the small table in the corner, with various game systems hooked up to it, of the room he was in, it resembled a living room. There was the occasional digital clock in the hallway he saw u ahead. And as he started walking down there he passed the kitchen, Which was completely styled with today's designs.

A little further down the hallway he found a closed door. He opened it slowly and stepped inside. It was a room with a single love seat near the window, a round table in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite sides, on it were lit candles, giving the room a light, but eery, glow.

"You found me." A voice said bemusedly. He looked around and saw a blonde haired boy about his age, sitting on the love seat. He was wearing a nice black suit, with a dark red tie, and a black mask, only covering the skin around his eyes and forehead, though part of it was covered by his blonde hair styled towards his forehead.

"Who are you?" Logan asked, wanting to know who this creepy boy was.

"I'm Kendall, I own this big and fancy old mansion. You?" the boy, now known as Kendall, said.

"L-Logan." Logan answered reluctantly, still severely creeped out by the place and person in front of him.

"Well, _Logan_, What could you possibly be doing out here in the woods all alone? In a storm no less." Kendall asked, saying the boys name with a tone Logan could not decipher.

"I was taking a walk when it suddenly started raining. Then I lost my way and ended up here when the thunder started. I was looking for shelter when I saw this place." Logan explained.

"So you just came up here and entered on your own accord?" Kendall asked, a strange look adorning his face. Logan couldn't decide whether the boy was mad or intrigued, maybe both.

"Y-yes, I tried knocking but no one answered so I thought…"

"You thought what?" Kendall asked curiously, yet creepily, making Logan shudder.

"I-I thought this place was a-abandoned." Logan said, this boy was starting to scare him more by the second, but what scared him most was that he kept answering all his questions unwittingly.

"I see." Kendall said, then chuckled again, "Hmm… how about another little game? You in?" Kendall asked, getting up and walking towards the small table in the middle of the room.

"S-sure, w-what is it?" Logan said, immediately regretting it. How can he be so stupid as to agree before asking what it was? Let alone why even agree in the first place? He didn't know this boy! He was supposed to have sated his curiosity as to who was here and bolted out of the place! Though it was still raining and thundering so that was no option.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing scary or dangerous, just a little card game." Kendall said as he whipped out some cards out of seemingly nowhere.

"O-okay." Logan said, slightly relieved.

"Please, sit down." Kendall said, motioning to one of the chairs at the table, taking a seat on the other one himself. Logan sat down and mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come. He could do this. This would probably be some stupid card trick and then he could go home.

"Now," Kendall started, "It's simple really. Just take a look at these cards." he said laying 5 cards face up on the table. There was one Jack of Hearts, one Queen of Diamonds, a King of Clubs, an Ace of Spades, and a Joker Card with a picture of the blonde boy himself on it. It seemed to be a custom made set.

"Now if you pick either of these three," he said pointing to the King, Queen and Jack, "You'll have to leave right away."

"What?" Logan exclaimed.

"Ah ah, Let me finish. If you pick the Ace, you can wait the storm out." he said, making Logan sigh in relief. Well that was good right? "But if you pick the Joker... well lets say you lose your soul." the boy finished with a eery grin on his face.

"No way! I'm not playing this sick game of yours!" Logan yelled. Wait, why was he even believing the boy? Such a thing was impossible! You can't take someone's soul! Though his brain told him it was impossible, his heart still pumped fear into him.

"Too late, boy, you already agreed." Kendall told him with a dark chuckle.

"Well you can't make me!" Logan countered. Making to get up but his chair shoved towards the table, pinning him there.

"W-what!" Logan said eyes the size of sausages as he stared down at the chair.

Kendall smirked again moving his hand in a horizontal line above the cards and they turned face down by themselves. Then they started shuffling. "Watch closely now. You only get one chance."

Logan looked down flabbergasted at the sight before him, but kept a close eye to the Joker card. At least he thought it was the Joker card, he lost track for a split second and panicked.

The cards stopped and he looked up at the boy across from him, "Pick one, and pray it's the right one." Kendall said.

"uuuhmm…. Uhh… T-that one." he said pointing to one at random. Having given up after looking them over 10 times. He nervously bit his lip.

The card hovered up and turned to face Logan, and it was the-

**Okay so I decided to just rewrite this whole thing and FINALLY started on it! I hope this will be a better version and will make more sense.**

**Edit: Alright I've edited this chapter slightly, fixing all the errors.**

**Also, I'd like to thank **_Whiteskin and Darklips_** for their help with their in depth reviews and pointers :) Thank you for helping me with my writing**


	2. Part 2

"No..." Logan whimpered involuntarily as he saw the revealed Card was the Joker. _Stop this ridiculousness Logan! There's no such thing as taking ones soul!_ He screamed at himself in his mind. _Then why am I so scared? Why does the look in his eyes terrify me so? And why wont he stop grinning?_

Kendall stood as he grinned down at Logan, chuckling darkly.

"Seems you get to stay... forever." he said.

"No! You can't make me! I've played your games! Now I'll be leaving." Logan stated as he got up and made to march towards the door but he was stopped when a card was floating right in front of his face. He gasped and stepped back. The card seemed to split into many cards as they circled around him in all directions, effectively trapping him there. The fact that these cards were _floating_, no visible strings or any kind of mechanical mechanisms nearby, scared him. He did not want to touch the cards at all.

"Don't be frightened, it wont hurt." Kendall smirked. Just then Logan felt a strange ache pull at his heart. He placed a hand on his chest as it throbbed in pain again and again.

"W-What's-" he started when suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell motionlessly to the ground.

"There now, I told you no need to be frightened." Kendall said. A small white light came out of the unconscious boy's chest and gently floated to Kendall's upturned palm. He smiled down at it.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here." Kendall told no one in particular. The small boy's eyes opened again, this time dull and lifeless. His body slowly rose back to it's feet, standing straight. The light in the blonde's hand flickered, the boy reached his hand up encircling the light, closing his hand around it, two seconds later he opened his hand and the light was gone.

"Now my pretty doll, let's play." Kendall smiled and he walked towards the motionless boy, cupping his cheek and smiling at him. He let his hand fall and took his hand walking out of the room and down the hallway towards the living room.

They sat down on the couch, the blonde having grabbed two controllers and booted up a game system. The TV Flashed with the game's opening sequence which the blonde watched with interest, eyes lighting up. The shorter boy just sat there staring at the blonde lifelessly.

"Alright, let's see whose best!" Kendall called as the start menu showed up. He set up the first game, it was a simple racing game. The countdown started after the blonde pressed play and the shorter boy turned his head to the TV, holding the controller as the blonde stated that it was on.

10 short minutes later the blonde was cheering and whooping out loud, fists in the air, "YES! HA I WON! TAKE THAT!" He shouted loudly at the other boy who just sat there staring in front of him at seemingly nothing. He slowly tilted his head towards the taller boy, just sitting there, looking. An expressionless face.

The blonde's face fell slightly before he got up, "I'm bored! Let's play tag!" He announced tapping the brunet on his shoulder and running away shouting, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

**Linebreak!**

Three Days later, Kendall was still attempting to play games with Logan. Currently they had settled on a card game. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh though. He's desperately been trying to have fun, finally having a play buddy. He couldn't muster a smile anymore though. He threw his cards down frustratedly. The other boy not even attempting to play.

"URGH! You're no fun at all! This is BORING!" he yelled frustrated. He's been trying to have fun for the last three days, turning four as the clock was coming closer to midnight again. But no luck at all. Why wasn't anything amusing him? Why was there nothing that kept him preoccupied? Why did he still feel exactly the same as before the boy arrived? He angrily stomped off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He stood at his window, glaring at the woods outside. The rain and thunder still raging violently. He heard his door creak open. He looked over to see the boy walk in, he just continued to stand there looking at him with those emotionless eyes, those empty, soulless brown orbs. He glared at the boy before turning back to the window.

That's how they stayed for a good half hour before the blonde sighed and let his arms fall at his sides. When he turned to the boy he seemed to have sat down on the couch on the other side of the room, staring at the wall next to the window.

The blonde walked over to his dresser, grabbing something from the top. A small old Knife or Dagger of sorts. He turned back to the boy, standing in front of him and upturned his palm in the air, a familiar small white light coming out of his palm and floating above his hand.

Looked solemnly at the boy before moving his hand forward, letting the white light above his palm float back and return the the small boy's chest, his eyes immediately falling shut. The blonde heaved a last sigh as he drew the blade above his head, ready to strike down.

He bit his lip, his arm trembling as he fought to bring it down, but nothing happened. He took in a deep breath and as soon as his hand moved barely an inch, he heard it.

"...Kendall..." the familiar, soft, but scratchy by lack of use, voice said.

The blonde's eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp. The boy was still supposed to be unconscious. The brunet's eyes slowly fluttered open, sweet, warm brown orbs revealed, holding the light they had when the boy arrived four days ago once again. A pale hand gently reached up for the taller's free hand, taking it in his own as he stared up at the blonde.

"Lo-gan..." Kendall's voice shook as he softly muttered it. The expression on the shorter boy's face was gentle and friendly. The blonde stared in his eyes, frozen in place at what he saw. He expected to see anger and fear, maybe some disgust. Instead, he saw compassion and understanding, but what really stood out was forgiveness.

"It's okay." the smaller whispered. That was it, that made the blonde lose his grip and drop the knife as a tear slid down his face. He slowly dropped to his knees, the brunet's other hand reaching out for his cheek and wiping away the tear, "You were just lonely... weren't you?" Logan softly asked.

Logan stared into the blonde's green orbs, his heart breaking at the sadness, loneliness and sorrow they held. These past four days have not gone by in a blur... no he was conscious every second of it all. He saw the joy in the others eyes as they played, but then when the blonde looked over to him that joy was immediately replaced by sadness. It killed him seeing the hope in the blonde's eyes disappear when he turned to rub it in his face only to see the expressionless face he had held while the blonde had him under his... spell. Whatever it may have been that he was under.

"You just wanted a friend." Logan stated, the flash in the blonde's eyes telling him how painfully true that was. The brunet leaned forward, it was not easy, his body still weak from the pain of his soul being replaced, or whatever it was that the blonde took. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the taller boy, his body collapsing on said boy.

The blonde steadied them as he held the smaller boy, utterly confused. Why wasn't the boy running? Why was he even conscious? No one's ever been able to keep his spells at bay like this. Before he could think any more on the matter the brunet whispered in his ear, "I'll be your friend."

Kendall tried to blink away the tears but he couldn't, the body suddenly fell limp, signaling he couldn't hold back Kendall's spell. The blonde held the boy in his arms tightly as he let his tears free. He gathered himself though, hoisting the boy up and walking him over to his bed, tucking him in. He stared at the boy with tear filled eyes.

"I'd like that." he finally said, a small smile on his face as he watched the slumbering boy. He could not understand why the boy said that though. After what he did, and was about to do, he deserved anything but the others friendship.

As his mind reeled with thoughts of how unworthy he is of the boy's kindness, he watches him sleep. Trying to decipher it all. Caught up deep in his thoughts he doesn't see the boy's eyes slowly flutter open until a hand takes his own.

"H-hi." Kendall said softly and shyly.

"Hey." the smaller boy smiled. He sat up and stretched. As he moved to sit on the edge of the bed he heard the blonde ask, "Why?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Why are you forgiving me? Why aren't you mad? Afraid? Why aren't you running?" the blonde asked desperately.

"Because then you'd be lonely. No one deserves to be lonely." he simply said. Tears sprung to the Blonde's eyes.

"But I tried to..." he mumbled.

"But you didn't." Logan said gently and pulled the other in a hug, "That's all that matters now." He said and let the other cry on his shoulder. Cry for finally having a friend, cry for having been alone for a long, long time, cry for those that had come before him and had all fled, cry for his misery. All the brunet did was gently rub circles on his back, whispering into the blonde's ear that it was all alright. That it was okay. Which made the other cry for one more thing, cry for the fact that he didn't deserve such kindness.

**THE END?**

**Okay so this was the Rewriting of Joker :) hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review, and while you do I got two questions for you all.**

**First: Shall I continue this and let them develop a Romantic relationship and go deeper into Kendall's life?**

**Second: Shall I delete it's previous Version? I'll keep it up for a while while I decide and I'd like your input on it :)**

**Edit: Re-checked for spelling Errors, if there still are some, entirely my own fault!**


	3. Part 3

**Okay decided to Continue this for a little more, not sure till how long in, probably till they get together. I'm not too sure.**

**First off I'd like to thank **_Whiteskin and Darklips _**For all their help, pointers and opinion :) You helped me a bunch on this fic! Thanks!**

It was only hours later that Kendall had stopped crying. They were still holding each other. Well, Logan was mostly holding Kendall up, the blond having exhausted himself with all the crying.

"Hey... Let's take a nap okay?" Logan suggested when the blond finally stopped sniffling. He nodded his head, which was buried in the brunet's shoulder. He slowly pulled away, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hands.

"L-lets." Kendall said, trying to regain his composure. Logan smiled at him, scooting over in the bed he was on as he got comfortable himself. Kendall smiled, getting onto the bed next to him.

"Thank you... So much." he said, earning a smile from the shorter boy as they closed their eyes.

* * *

An hour or two later, they were sitting on the couch in the living room. Staring at the blank TV screen.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Logan asked. To which the blonde just shrugged. The brunet reached out a hand, putting it on the others' shoulder. "Let's play some race games. Or maybe a martial arts one. I'll kick your ass either way." he said cockily, making the other snort.

"I'd like to see you try." Kendall smirked, accepting the challenge. They put on the console, put a fighting game in, and grabbed their controllers and sat back down on the couch.

10 matches later, it was tied with 5-5. "Truce?" Kendall suggested.

"Truce." Logan smiled back. Kendall then bit his lip and Logan got an idea and tapped his shoulder, making the blond look at him. "You're it!" the Brunet called, got up and ran for it.

"HEY!" Kendall exclaimed, dropping his controller on the couch and ran after him. Logan disappeared around a corner and when he reached it, he lost sight of the boy, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"NO!" Echoed through the hallway, making it hard to pinpoint the origin.

"No fair! You can't play Tag AND hide and seek!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" it echoed again, "It's called Tag And Seek!"

"Cheater!" Kendall called.

"Sore loser!" Logan singsonged back.

"You're mean." Kendall pouted.

"Just following the game's rules!" the brunet called back.

Kendall was about to reply when his stomach growled loudly, making him blush. "Uhm... Can we eat before we continue playing?" the blond asked. He heard chuckling.

"Sure." Logan said as he came out of one of the doors. "Lead the way."

* * *

A few hours later we found the two boys in a room full of beanbags, TVs, Game Systems and a lot of random other toys, all modern, old or ancient looking.

"Woooow, a looot of rooms in this place." Logan commented from his spot on one of the bean bags.

"Ya. I won't be surprised if even I haven't seen everything." Kendall chuckled, "What should we do now?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." Logan said with a slight yawn, "It's been a long day. Why don't we turn in for the night?"

"Guess so. I am exhausted after playing so much." the blond agreed.

"Hey, is there a phone I can use? I want to assure my mom I'm okay and have been staying at a friend's place." Logan asked. The blond nodded and lead him to the hall where a phone hung on the wall. He let the small brunet call his mom as he sat back on a chair, deep in thought.

What did he mean? That Kendall was now his friend or... did he feel forced to stay? Kendall would do anything to have _real_ friend... but... did Logan feel obligated to stay? Or did he genuinely want to stay?

"I know mom... I know it's been days. I'm sorry, this storm's been crazy and the power's been out until a few minutes ago." the brunet lied, not like he could say what really happened. Don't think 'A kid from an abandoned mansion in the woods stole my soul for three days, but gave it back and we're friends now' would really suffice... or be believable. "I'm sorry I worried you mom... I know I tried, but it's busted. It got wet from the rain... No We were outside when it started storming... Yes mom... I will mom... Don't worry, I'll wait it out then I promise to come home... I know mom... Mooom!" he whined with a bright blush on his face, making Kendall chuckle a little, "Love you too, bye mom." he said and hung up with a groan.

Kendall laughed at the flustered and annoyed look on the brunet's face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." he grumbled, "Anyhow, mom wants me home when the storm's over. I think she's imagining me with smelly, dirtied and ripped clothes on by now." he chuckled.

"Do you have to?" the blond asked in a small and pathetic sounding voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." the smaller boy assured, "or you wanna come over to my place? It'll be fun." he smiled.

The blond stilled and kept quiet at that. He didn't know what to say. He's never been outside the woods, let alone the house in years. What did he have to say? Would Logan be disappointed if he said no? Would it be rude not to agree?

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sensing the other boy's distress.

"I... I've never been outside... well I have just not that far and it's been really long ago..." he mumbled.

"And you're scared." The brunet stated softly, putting an arm around the blond as the other had stood up. He received a nod in return.

"A little... Let's just say... my past experiences weren't pleasant..." he muttered and started to make his way to the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Logan questioned, following the boy.

"Nothing." the blond said.

"You can tell me." Logan coached. He didn't get a response, just silence and he decided to drop the matter, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulder as they made their way to the taller boy's bedroom.

"You got anything for me to sleep in?" Logan asked when they reached the room. The blond gave a small nod and went to his dresser and took out two pairs of sweats. He tossed one to the shorter boy, who gave a small 'Thanks' as he started to strip down and put them on over his boxers. The blond following suit.

"Where do I sleep?" Logan asked next, not really knowing what to say, the blond being eerily silent. He got a shrug in return.

"You could sleep next to me, it's a big bed. But I could show you one of the guest bedrooms." Kendall said softly.

"That's alright, I don't mind sharing." Logan smiled, not wanting to trouble the blonde by showing him around even more.

They got settled under the sheets and stared up at the ceiling. Silence between the two as they stared at the ceiling, the brunet as he was deep in thought and the blond had an empty and unemotional mask on his face.

"Hey... I had a lot of fun today." Logan smiled as he turned his head towards the other boy.

"Me too." the other murmured. Logan's smile faltered a little at the bored tone in the blond's voice.

"Say... why do you wear that mask?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business." Kendall snapped and turned his back on the shorter boy.

"S-sorry...I didn't mean to-... never mind..." the brunet mumbled as he too turned his back on the other boy, his lips curved down, "Just curious..." he breathed out, more to himself than anyone else. He gave a last sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kendall. Sweet dreams."


End file.
